


What would happen if Jaskier yelled at Geralt on the mountain?

by Izzy2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Jaskier, Angst, Cussing, Depression, Hurt, M/M, sadboy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy2004/pseuds/Izzy2004
Summary: I think it would be very interesting to see what Jaskier would say, also I’m really feeling a good angsty story rn
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH GUYS PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS, I haven’t wrote anything in awhile but I’m so obsessed with the Witcher right now!!! Also this is entirely from Jaskier point of view.

I was trembling, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I was so upset so angry, so sad. All of a sudden I felt the anger reach the boiling point. I looked Geralt straight in the face and I exploded with emotion.

“I came all the way up this stupid mountain for you! I dealt with this crazy witch, I dealt with dragons and dwarves! I go through everything because of you Geralt and what thanks do I get. I write great songs so maybe people can like you, my whole life is surrounded by you. You’re so selfish thinking you get the right to just tell everyone to fuck off because you’re upset. Don’t you think I’m a little upset, sitting here watching you fuck Yennifer. I love you and here you are fucking a witch and just dragging me along. I put myself in danger for you, to make sure you’re okay. Every time Yennifer leaves who’s still here for you ? Me, I am because I love you and then you have the audacity to tell me that you want me gone! Acting like I’m some big problem or curse bestowed upon you! Well you’ve got your wish Geralt!”

I turned to leave, tears were coming out of my eyes. I cried silently and I started to walk away from him. Everything in body screamed, telling me to go back, telling me he needed me. There was a foolish side to me that almost believed Geralt would tell me to stop, run after me even. I continued to walk and after a couple minutes it became very clear that Geralt wasn’t coming after me. Geralt didn’t care if I made it safe down the road or not. I told him everything, I told him my feelings and he couldn’t even say anything. This is what true heartbreak really feels like. 

I made it down the mountain, I found a town , an inn. I had a little bit of money left from traveling with Geralt. I got myself a room and I really didn’t even understand how I felt. Just so many emotions, it hurt so bad I felt like the pain was almost physical. I know tomorrow I’m going to have to pretend I’m same old Jaskier and sing and dance because that’s what people expected out of the bard, out of Dandelion. So just for the night I laid down in a bed made out of straw and I cried. I let it all out, noises I haven’t heard in a long time. Crying I haven’t done in a long time. This is what it felt like to be dumped by Geralt of Rivia. Oh how I wish I never met him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of how jaskier deals with what happens at the mountain after him and Geralt fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t actually gonna make another part but I got some inspo. This is all gonna be in jaskiers point of view.

I felt so angry and so sad for so long, I carried it with me everywhere. I tried my best to just hold it down with a smile and just continue on with my act. When I was alone though, it hit way to hard. The sobbing, the loneliness, I slept with people, men and women. Just so that way I didn’t have to be alone, so I could feel something.

I knew all I really wanted was Geralt, I never knew heartbreak was like this. I heard he was looking for me, In every town I heard about him looking for dandelion, I left. I didn’t want to see him, eventually after telling people “if the Witcher, Geralt comes through here please tell him dandelion doesn’t want to talk to him.” The Rumors that he was looking for me just went away after that. Just the way I wanted it too, I wanted to be as far from him as I could get. Of course I missed him, I missed him like he was a part of me. Of course I was spiraling out of control without him, but I couldn’t look him in the eyes after what happened on the mountain. 

I dreamt of him, it was like my subconscious was telling me I needed him. I didn’t want to need him, I wanted to get over him. So I drank and fucked whoever I could. I did whatever I wanted. Performed, got into dangerous situations, slept with the wrong people. Sometimes I would put myself in dangerous situations just hoping I could feel something from them. I just wanted to feel something other than sadness and despair. I want to feel happy or just something, so the result was feeling scared. 

Boy did I feel scared when it’s been 3 years since I’ve seen him and I walk into to an inn, guess who’s sitting there in a chair drinking ale. Hair as white as ever, face still beautiful. I’ve never ran as hard as I did that day, I took off. I didn’t know what to say or think or anything, I was so scared. I ran out of the inn and down the alley way in between the inn and the Village houses. I didn’t even get a chance of saying anything, I felt a hard tug on my neck and I turned around and he kissed me. 

I guess I didn’t have to worry about what to say. I guess I didn’t get to say anything. I was pushed up against a wall and he was kissing me, I knew this was bad, knew it was toxic but this is Geralt. My Geralt, I wanted this so badly. We kissed and kissed, we didn’t talk at all. He was never one for talking anyway. 

We made it up to one of our rooms, and it was magical, I never thought I’d get to do this with him. I felt complete, happy, I felt every emotion I’ve been missing. When we were done, I laid next to him. Scared to talk, scared to say “where have you been, I’ve missed you” or “you hurt me so badly I hate you”. I didn’t know what to say or do, I was just so happy he was there I didn’t want to ruin it. I didn’t want him to leave, I just wanted him to love me, cherish me. 

So instead I said “Geralt I think I love you, and I really hope you’re still here in the morning”  
It was complete silence after that, I was slowly falling asleep. He never talked anyway, he just grunted and made noises and eye rolls usually so I guess I didn’t expect much of anything. But I’m pretty sure I heard “I’m sorry” then I fell asleep. 

When I awoke the next morning he was gone, I wasn’t a crying mess, I wasn’t screaming. I just sat there and stared at the door and I knew that he wouldn’t be back. I desperately hoped that would be the last time we met. I was of course sad and I hated it, because I loved him. But we were just never made for love, we were never meant to be together. I suppose I sorta got closure, I let a single tear slip out of my eye, but that would be all I would cry for Geralt of Rivia. I was done with that Witcher and I’m sure he was done with me too. That was Geralt saying goodbye.


End file.
